The purpose of the study is to determine whether combined treatment with hydrochlorothiazide and 1,25-(OH)(2) Vitamin D treatment is effective in 1) increasing intestinal calcium absorption and 2) producing a positive calcium balance in patients with postmenopausal osteoporosis.